The Quiet Ones
by DeadFoxy
Summary: They say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. A set of creepy/weird oneshots. Don't like death, don't read...
1. This is the way the world ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of its characters.

Hi all! Sorry for not posting sooner, but it's my last year at high school and I had a lead role in a ballet production, so my schedule has been pretty full these last few months, with exams and applying for uni and dancing every day…

Oh well.

These are a few random chapters that are the result of my reading creepy poetry and not having enough sleep.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: The first Domino to fall…This is the way the world ends

_**This is the way the world ends**_

_**This is the way the world ends**_

_**Not with a bang but a whimper…**_

**Fire…**

**Blood…**

**Screaming…**

It sent a little thrill of excitement through his heart as he surveyed the damage his devoted army had done to his former hometown. The good of all mankind, that was what they were fighting for. He and his followers were there to ensure the continued future of earth. After all, what was the point of being a Hikari if one didn't shine one's light for the entire world to see? His laughter echoed through the damaged streets as he turned to face his 'friends'.

There was Joey, sporting a black eye and bloodied nose that he earned while trying to fight off the soldiers. Beside him was Tristan, looking a little worse for wear as he stood slightly in front of Joey's little sister, Serenity, as though to shield her. How pathetic. There stood Tea. She looked as if she were going to cry. What a shame. Next to her, Seto Kaiba's perpetual sneer had been replaced by a look of utter horror and he was clinging tightly to his little brother, Mokuba, who looked as though he were going to be sick.

"**What's the matter? Aren't you enjoying my little celebration?**" Yugi asked snidely. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he turned his attention to his right, watching the arrival of his fellow _**Lights.**_

Malik was cackling wildly, his lavender eyes gleaming red in the reflected light of the fire and blood spattered across his tanned face and dripping from his flaxen hair. Ryou was beside him, smiling in that vague, angelic way of his, despite the gore that covered his companion and the devastation all around him.

"**Sorry that we're late**," he apologized politely, "**but Malik got a little distracted at Domino High**." Yugi merely grinned.

"**Let me guess, the Gym teacher?**" Malik's cackling slowed to an evil snigger and Ryou sighed.

"**I do wish you wouldn't encourage him so. He's so messy. Honestly, why am I the only one capable of doing this without involving the most destructive methods possible?**"

"**Because you're neurotic and a neat-freak?**" Yugi asked innocently.

"**True, true**," Ryou acknowledged, before finally noticing the captured teens staring at him, aghast. His eyes twinkled with genuine pleasure at seeing them, but his smile was pointed and sharp as a tiger's.

"**Guests? Good thing we brought some of our own**," he said silkily, gesturing behind him. His father, along with Yugi's grandpa and Malik's brother and sister, were 'escorted' forward by several of the soldiers.

"**Grandpa!**" Yugi exclaimed brightly. "**I'm so glad to see you! Come see what we've done! Isn't it beautiful? Soon, the whole world will see that our way is the best way, and peace will reign**."

The old man seemed on the verge of a heart attack and could not tear his gaze from the monster he once called his grandson. He seemed to radiate light and his face shone with pride and excitement. But his eyes… his eyes were the true sign that boy before him was no longer his beloved Yugi. Once amethyst pools of innocence, they glittered cruelly and insanity flickered in their depths, like the fires of hell. Like the fires of Domino. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that his peaceful little grandson was now a murderous dictator, commanding legions of rabid fanatics who would die at his word without hesitation.

It seemed like Ryou and Malik's relations were suffering from similar reality-checks. Ishizu was crying silently, unable to look Malik in the face, while Odion was on his knees, begging Malik to come to his senses. Ryou's father's face was strangely pale and he kept opening his mouth, as though trying to say something, but nothing emerged. He cringed when his son looked thoughtfully his way.

"_Moto, why?_" came a strangled voice. Yugi twisted to see Kaiba, a pleading look in his usually haughty eyes.

"**Because the world was not going to change on its own, Kaiba. Surely you of all people could see that? We had no choice really. Humans need guidance, they need leadership. All this fumbling around with nations and conferences is just leading us further down the road to annihilation. We need to unite as one planet, and who better to lead than the three of us?**" Yugi said calmly, as though explaining to a particularly slow child. There was no response to that. What could anyone really say? In the silence that followed (which seemed louder than the background noise of the final moments of the once proud city of Domino), Yugi, Ryou and Malik climbed to the top of a mound of rubble and stared proudly down at the work of art they had designed.

"**I've got an idea!**" Malik said suddenly, his voice loud with barely suppressed enthusiasm. The other two watched him curiously. "**Let's invade Disneyland next!**"

_**First Disneyland, and then the world!**_

I hope you guys liked that. There will be a few more on the way. Let me know what you think!

Lotsa love

DeadFoxy


	2. Not with a bang, but a whimper

_This is an insert to the first chapter and is set several years later. I thought it would be fun to see the Yamis' reactions to their changed Hikaris. One, two, three, Go!_

Yami blinked back tears of pain and surprise. Something had wrenched him from his afterlife, tossing him back into the world of the living. Beside him was a whimpering Bakura and on his other side sat a disorientated Marik. A familiar voice brought him to his feet like a snap, but it seemed that what it was saying was not directed at him.

"**You pathetic little cretin! Did you honestly think that by summoning our darker halves, we'd somehow be weakened enough to be overthrown? A desperate last move made by a desperate man, and a foolish one at that. I'm disappointed in you, Shadi. For someone who's been around for so long, you'd think that you would know when you've been outclassed. Seize him!**"

Yami watched with wide eyes as the former keeper of the Millennium Items was tackled and dragged away by several large men in black robes. He looked up to where the voice of his Hikari had come from, and he recoiled in shock.

Yugi was seated on a large throne-like chair, flanked by two guards in the same dark robes as the previous men. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he was wearing an outfit worthy of an RPG game assassin. Black leather pants, tight leather shirt, black cloak fastened by a silver clasp, boots, buckles and enough chains to anchor a cruise ship hung from his slim, yet muscular form. His pale skin, combined with the black clothing and the dark circles beneath his eyes made him seem like Death itself. And all the light that had once shone from those eyes was gone. The eyes were sharp, merciless and completely insane. He seemed to Yami like an avenging angel, fallen from the grace of heaven.

//

Bakura got to his feet, wincing. It had taken him a few moments to realize that the Shadows were no longer tearing at his soul. If he had to guess, he would say that he had been summoned to the mortal world once more. Now he could kill that cursed Pharaoh standing next to him and finally be free of his eternal torment! Noticing that the stupid King had stepped back, he looked up to see what had caused such a horrified expression and came face to face with his former host. He flinched away, appalled.

Ryou was staring down at him with an expression devoid of humanity. The gentle doe-eyes had been replaced with dark, glittering jewels of calculated rage. The soft face and mild demeanor had been replaced with a figure of stone. His long white hair had been cropped to just above his shoulders and he was wearing a demonic parody of his once pure smile. Dressed completely in white, from head to toe, with only gold jewelry and his gleaming gaze to add any colour, he appeared to be made from ice, just like his heart.

//

He was back! And he would make them pay! Especially that disgusting Pharaoh and his precious Hikari! Just wait until he got hold of them… Marik heard a muffled oath and spun around to see his target and the thief Bakura staring up at something, as though terrified. Following their gaze, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Malik was lounging on a divan, toying absent-mindedly with a vicious-looking dagger. His wild, blonde hair was braided messily over one shoulder and a jagged scar ran down the side of his face. His lilac eyes were practically black with hatred, and showed no hints of rational thought. The snarl on his face was worthy of the Devil himself. Bedecked in an obscene amount of gold, he wore a form-fitting shirt of purple, black leggings and long boots, along with a cape reminiscent of his days with the Rare Hunters. Noticing the dumbfounded expression on the faces of the three summoned Darks, he started to laugh. It was a sound unlike any of them had ever heard from him before: cold, cruel and entirely evil. He was a demon come to life.

Mwahaha! I'm so horrible. Oh well, the message is the same as always! I would love constructive criticism and reviews!

DeadFoxy


	3. Together Forever

_This oneshot is totally unrelated to the first two. What would have happened if the minds of the Hikaris were not as stable as we thought? How far would they go to make sure that they were never abandoned again? Let's find out…_

Nobody answered when he called, but Joey could hear somebody laughing. With a feeling of deep foreboding, Joey pushed open the unlocked front door and stepped cautiously inside. A strange smell greeted his nose and he wrinkled it in disgust. He headed towards the sound of the laughter, which was coming from upstairs. When he entered the bedroom at the top, he froze in horror, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Blood was everywhere. It was a scene from a horror movie come to life. His friends were dead; their corpses positioned in a gruesome parody of a party, with balloons and decorations, all stained crimson. His best friend sat in the middle of it all, giggling and talking happily with Tea's head, which was currently lying two feet from her body, eyes wide and a pink party hat placed merrily on her matted hair. He fought off the urge to gag. Yugi looked up, his large amethyst eyes innocent and glittering strangely, without a shadow of guilt or regret. He smiled brilliantly up at Joey, seemingly oblivious to the gore surrounding him.

"Joey! You're late. We thought you were never going to come."

Joey could only stare, unable to respond, his brain screaming at him to get out. He looked around at the mutilated remains of Tristan, Duke, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai and his own sister, Serenity, before looking back down at the still-smiling face of the boy who'd killed them. Yugi had carried on talking, more quietly now, as if to himself.

"They said they would never leave us, that they would always be there. They lied. Never trust the Darkness. That's why we had to make sure. We couldn't let the others leave too. They will stay with us, forever and ever." He stopped and looked up, past Joey, to the doorway.

"Isn't that right, Ryou?" he asked sweetly. Joey spun around. There stood Ryou Bakura, a large knife in his hand, blood staining his hair and an angelic smile on his pale face. He tilted his head and Joey noticed that his eyes glittered in the exact same way that Yugi's had. Ryou was speaking now, slowly and pleasantly, as if explaining the rules of a new game.

"Don't worry Joey; we haven't started the party without you. Now, we're all together, and we always will be. You won't leave us now, we know that. We'll never be alone. Never again. And after we give you your present, we can all have some cake."

They laughed, the sweet carefree laugh of angels, and it sent chills down his spine. The last thing Joey saw was Ryou raising the knife before his world went black. Yugi's final words echoed in his head.

"Together forever…"

_Well? Review? Please and thank you!_

_DeadFoxy_


	4. Confessions of a Teenage Game King

_This is a strange little oneshot I found hiding in the back of my file. It was practically begging to be typed and posted, so I did it. I might redo it later, as I'm not quite happy with the way it turned out. Let me know what you guys think…_

I hate them. I hate them all. I hate them for forcing me to be so strong. They're so weak, I have to be. They all say that I can come to them if I need to, but I won't. They wouldn't be able to handle it if I truly broke down, if I let everything out. They'd drown, overwhelmed by it all. And I can't do that to them. That's why I hate them. **I hate them for not being strong enough to help me.**

And I hate Ryou. I possibly hate him the most. I hate him for being happy. I hate him for giving in, for doing the one thing that I'm too afraid to do. I hate him for allowing himself to be lost in his own little dream world while I'm stuck out here, dealing with harsh reality. How can I possibly let myself go now, when Ryou's already gone? That's why I hate him. **I hate him for being free while I'm trapped.**

I hate you. Forget Ryou. I hate you more. I hate you for losing. You weren't powerful enough. I had to beat you. I had to be better. You were so eager to leave for your precious afterlife, how could I possibly be the chain holding you back? You knew I'd fight my hardest to free you. You used me, manipulated me, counting on the fact that I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that you were trapped once again in the puzzle because of me. Well, guess what? You got your way. And now I'm left behind to deal with the consequences. That's why I hate you. **I hate you for making me be the unselfish one. I hate you for making me the King of Games.**

I hate myself. No. I despise, loathe and disgust myself. I am weak and selfish. Everything that I feel, that I think, that I AM is twisted. I'm broken, dying on the inside and I can't fix it. That's why I hate myself. **I hate myself for never being as good as I needed to be.**

_**[So what's the point of trying anymore?]**_

_I'm not so sure about this one. I've always pictured Yugi as a strong character, personally. I hate making him seem so weak. Oh well, too late now._

_DeadFoxy_


	5. Hello there

_This was an essay topic handed out to the Grade Elevens of my high school. It was not allowed to be longer than 450 words, so I did my best with it. How come the younger kids always get the best essay topics anyway? If I'd been given this topic, this is what I would have handed in. Hope you like it…_

The telephone rang. I picked up the receiver and froze as I heard a frighteningly familiar voice say: "**Hello there, I'm back!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phone drops from my nerveless hand. I can hear his laughter echoing as it hangs from the twisted cord. Recovering my wits, I swoop down and slam the cursed thing back on the hook, cutting him off in mid-chuckle. Heart racing, I sprint for the front door, the only entrance to my cozy apartment. Locking and bolting it, I sigh and lean against the wall. Now he'll have to break down the door to get in. Not that that would stop him, but it would slow him down long enough for me to call the others.

My trusty baseball bat is still standing in the corner. I could definitely get in a few good hits if I need to.

As my breathing slows, I realize that I should warn the others. If he is back, then his two counterparts are probably around someplace as well. My fingers tremble as I pick up the phone and dial a familiar number. A comforting, cheerful voice answers.

"**It's me,**" I say, my voice sounding weak.

"**What's wrong?**" he asks, concern immediately evident in his tone.

"**They're back,**" I reply. I know that no other information is needed. He'll know exactly who I am referring to. I hear the hiss of indrawn breath and I can picture his childish face, skin pale and eyes wide.

"**How?**" comes his tortured whisper.

"**I'm not sure, but…I received a phone call. I never wanted to hear that voice again!**" My control breaks and I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I choke back a sob. I hate appearing so weak, but this is one circumstance where I can't help myself. Something about that harsh voice on the other end of my surprise phone call drags me back into a cold, dark place that I'd fought for so long to escape from. I keep seeing his malevolent eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure as he mocks my pathetic attempts to beg for mercy.

"**We're on our way,**" comes the soft, soothing sound of my best friend's voice. Those four words bring a relief so great that my knees turn to water and I have to grip the wall to keep myself upright.

"**Thank you,**" I manage to say before hanging up and sliding to the floor. I don't know how long I sit there, but I rouse myself when the doorbell rings. Finally!

I fling open the door. The person standing there causes me to gasp and fall back in horror.

"**Miss me?**" The insane laughter that follows is straight from my darkest nightmares.

_That was 450 words exactly. I had to cut out so many words to make it fit, but there you go. Now I have to go and listen to some more depressing music and make my teachers even more worried! Until next time, goodbye!_

_DeadFoxy_


End file.
